


Simple Math

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e10 Ka Luhi (The Burden), Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Reference to Past One-Sided Danny/Grace Tilwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny is afraid that Steve will put two and two together when he talks about his ex-partner Grace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Mystery" for the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/) during Amnesty Week II.
> 
> This conversation gave me a major case of the "mutual pining with a side of idiocy" feels.

Danny is afraid that Steve will put two and two together when he talks about his ex-partner Grace. When he talks about how he spent time with her, got to know her too well, and found himself looking at her differently. Two plus two also adds up to four now. He licks his lips, staring at Steve, awaiting his reaction.

Steve glances down as too many memories of Danny flood his mind. He knows exactly what it's like to fall in love with someone you can never have. It's no mystery how he feels to anyone but Danny.

"I do."


End file.
